Colours of Alyss
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre, à contempler le monde qu'elle a perdu... Assise à méditer, le rouge de ses yeux se perdant sur le monde alentour détruit... La jeune fille rêve... Assise à se remémorer les couleurs de son passé...


Bonjour bonsoir ^^"

Je sais que cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit et je m'en excuse platement ^^" **s'incline et fait s'incliner avec elle Komui ***

 **Komui : mais...**

 **Moi : *sort la poêle * Commence pas...**

 **Komui : boude ***

 **Cependant me voici de retour, pour quelque temps ^^** **"**

 **Cependant, je ne peux en aucun cas vous assurer que je serai régulière ^^** **"**

 **Excusez m'en d'avance ^^"**

 **Et si cela ne vous rebute pas trop alors, bienvenue sur cette fic qui sera assez courte (six chapitres, si mes souvenirs sont bons ^^ Et oui, elle est déjà écrite XD depuis un moment XD mais je me suis dit que cette histoire de personnage pourrait peut être vous plaire ^^ )**

 **A quoi vous attendre ?**

 **Alors déjà, on retrouve de la psycho (bien sûr, je n'ai pas changé, Shi chan toujours au poste hein XD avec mes trucs trois fois trop long XD ), de l'amour et de la tragédie ^^**

 **Et une OC que vous apprendrez à connaître et qui reviendra très certainement dans d'autres travaux ^^**

 **Komui : ….Mais tue la bon sang !**

 **Moi : …. Komui on en a déjà parlé...**

 **Alors oui, comme vous le voyez, Komui la déteste...**

 **Pourquoi ? Of trois fois rien...**

 **Komui : C EST UNE ENNEMIE ET UN MONSTRE !**

 **Moi : …. Voilà... ^^**

 **Mais moi je l'aime, cette petite.. Peut être que vous aussi, vous l'aimerez...**

 **Cependant... Monstre ou victime ?**

 **Je vous laisserai trancher ^^**

 **A tout en bas ^^**

 **Colours of Alyss**

Chapitre 1 : Blanc comme son âme.

Il domine une colline au dessus de la ville. Offre son architecture gothique et son air sombre aux passants de la cité hongroise en contrebas. Il a l'air de les menacer, là haut. Les guetter. D'être privé de vie. Respirer la mort, lui ancien lieu d'horreur,d'une orgie de sang de jeunes vierges pour une beauté et une jeunesse et éternelle et qui a vu enfermée vivante sa coupable puis le lieu détruit car étant théâtre de cette horreur que l'on voulait reconstruits par des descendants peu résolus à abandonner leurs terres et reconnus par le pouvoir en place, dans l'unique but de maîtriser la population et sauter à sa place, s'il le faut... Et dont une coutume mène tous les quatre ans les villageois, pour éviter le courroux des sorcières à leur offrit des même le toit adouci de neige ne change rien à la vision du lieu. De toute manière, ils ne le voient pas. Comme ils ne voient pas les pas alertes de la vie qui s'élance pieds nus en chemise de nuit sur le dallage de marbre blanc sous les lustres rehaussés de cristaux pendant représentants des gouttes d'eau. Ils ne voient pas la peluche de renard de neiges serrée à deux bras contre son cœur de la petite aux cheveux longs, noirs ondulés et complètement détachés et aux yeux rouges. Petite qui ouvre toute les portes, saute sur tous les lits, en câline tous les occupants puis repart en courant, messagère de la bonne nouvelle « C'est Noël, debout ! ». Les gens dehors ne voient pas son sourire radieux comme toutes les petites filles impatientes d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux le jour de Noël. Il ne voient pas pas sa course dans les couloirs tout comme les sourires attendris de ceux qui reçoivent ses câlins. Tous comprennent, tous ont été mais tous savent aussi que la tradition du lieu sera respectée et appréhendent la réaction de 'enfant si sincère et encore si innocente. Car c'est aussi le jour du « sacrifice ».

Mais la petite Alyss l'ignore en courant. Elle l'ignore du haut de ses quatre ans lorsque elle entrevoit dans le hall d'entrée du manoir auprès des escaliers un garçon. Il tremble, il a l'air d'avoir froid vu à quel point il est replié sur lui-même laissant juste voir ses cheveux noirs. Elle ne le connaît pas, ne sait rien de lui, mais le voir avoir froid lui fait mal surtout le jour de Noël, en plus du fait que ses parents ne lui ont pas appris à se méfier des étrangers vu qu'ils ne sortent jamais,. Alors elle s'exclame sans peur :

« Tu as froid ? »

Surpris, le garçon se redresse, recule, effrayé,craignant le moment où il va être tué, guettant la sorcière qui va le tuer.. Et avisant une toute petite, plus jeune avec un renard des neiges dans les bras, des cheveux ondulés.. en chemise de nuit, pieds nus et aux yeux rouges mais aussi une paire de gants, même en tenue de nuit pour une mystérieuse raison... Une sorcière...Une vraie...Avec des yeux rouges comme le sang qu'elle va verser...Des gants pour cacher ses mains sûrement déjà tachées de précédentes orgies... Mains gantées qui s'empare subitement de l'une des siennes le faisant tressaillir, reporter son attention vers la gamine pour comprendre ce qu'elle va essayer de faire et l'amenant à essayer de déceler ses traits sur ses traits l'annonce de la future agonie. Pour ne voir qu'un joli sourire avant que la petite doucement ne l'entraîne avec elle. Et il la suit, terrorisé. Le mieux est d'aller vite, de ne pas prolonger son agonie. De toute manière, aucun des sacrifices n'a jamais été revu, alors il sont sûrement morts...Enfin, de toute manière, il ne manquera à personne vu que ses parents viennent de mourir par accident dans l'incendie de leur maison et dont il avait réchappé, étant allant alors parti chercher des œufs que leur voisine leur avait promis alors que sa mère allait préparer le repas...Et ici, un orphelin s'impose vite comme sacrifice pour éviter la mort de tout autre.. Donc le village ne doit point tenir à lui pour le sacrifier.. Il s'attend à être mené dans une pièce où on le saignera... Pas à être amené dans une chambre où o jette sur ses épaules diverses couvertures en le menant à s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin gigantesque en accompagnant ce geste d'un sourire et d'un babillage enfantin :

« Comme cela, tu n'auras plus froid ! Et comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Alyss. Tu es venu fêter Noël avec nous ? Si c'est le cas,bienvenue. Tu verras, papa, maman, mes oncles et mes tantes sont gentils tout plein. Je sais pas pourquoi, on voit jamais personne ici... T'es le premier alors tu risques d'être encore mieux accueilli...»

Il reste stupéfait. Une sorcière comme elle est sûrement, ne devrait pas prendre la peine d'être si gentille, si attentionnée...et surtout si ignorante des raisons pour lesquelles les Báthory vivent seuls à l'écart. Alors pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas l'intention de le tuer ? Ce n'est pas normal.. Mais il doit en avoir le cœur net. Alors il s'exclame hésitant car craignant la réponse :

« Tu.. Tu ne va pas me tuer ?

La petite reste surprise, un instant. Avant de demander du haut de ses quatre ans à l'enfant de dix ans qu'il est avec un air très étonnée d'une enfant qui découvre un mot :

-C'est quoi « tuer » ? »

A moins qu'elle simule.. Mais il en doute très sincèrement. Elle a l'air bien trop perdue pour. Cela décrédibilise subitement ces rumeurs de sorcière dès l'enfance. Car en fait elle a tout de l'enfant innocente.. Le sourire, la gentillesse, la non peur face à un étranger... Elle est radicalement différente de l'idée qu'il se faisait des sorcières... Mais ce n'est parce qu'une personne est ainsi qu''ils le sont tous... Il le sait déjà du haut de ses dix ans marqués par la mort... Ses parents étaient gentils et n'auraient jamais consenti à le sacrifier mais le village, lui, l'a fait...Il doit donc rester sur ses gardes. D'autant qu'ils auraient pu demander à l'enfant innocente de rester telle qu'elle est et abusant ainsi de sa crédulité...Crédulité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ici. Et briser son innocence sur cela ne le tente pas. Elle est encore trop petite.. Et il a craint une enfant de six ans sa cadette avec comme choses étranges le fait qu'elle ait des gants en chemise de nuit et des yeux rouges, elle qui serre contre son cœur, la tête inclinée et l'air plein de curiosité, sa peluche de renard des neiges avant de voir son regard et s'exclamer pensant qu'il se demande son nom :

« Il s'appelle Ren... »

Avant de rapprocher la peluche de son oreille comme pour écouter ce que la peluche lui dirait avant de s'exclamer en se redressant et lui souriant,tendant la peluche vers lui :

« Et d'ailleurs il veut un câlin ! »

Il reste surpris et la petite lui tend la peluche des deux bras avec l'air de supplier de câliner sa peluche. Mais il a peur subitement. Peur de savoir ce qui se passera s'il touchera sa peluche. Car si elle porte des gants, c'est pour une bonne raison sûrement.. Peut être que la peluche est dangereuses et le blessera peut être. A présent, la petite le regarde avec un regard légèrement larmoyant à présent :

« Ste plaît ! »

Et ce regard.. Ce regard de petite fille éplorée... C'est trop. Il a peur, il sait qu'il va en mourir mais un regard pareil... Il ne saurait y résister...Il tend timidement les bras vers elle pour saisir la peluche et elle lui remet avec un grand sourire. Entre ses mains, la peluche est douce. Il la ramène à lui et c'est un parfum de verveine qui l'envahit.. Étrange poison alors... Pourtant rien ne vient, aucune suffocation, pas la moindre douleur.. Juste une peluche toute douce avec une odeur de fille...Et il avait cru qu'il allait être tué par sa peluche... Il sourit doucement prêt à rire de sa stupidité et se rappelle que la petite attend toujours son nom...Nom qu'il ne lui a pas encore donné... Et qu'il peut bien donner à « Alyss »

« Julian... Je m'appelle Julian... »

A ces mots la petite fille s'arrête surprise. Puis sourit, d'un air rayonnant... et lui saute dessus, pour un câlin en s'exclamant :

« Joyeux Noël Juli ! »

Et il a beau tenter de lui expliquer qu'il s'appelle Julian, tenter de se dépêtrer de l'étreinte de la petite, qui le bloque à présent qu'elle câline à la fois Ren et lui-même, rien n'y fait. Et puis la petite a l'air tellement ravie. Il n'en a pas le cœur à lui refuser l' tant pis s'il devient Juli pour cette toute petite pis pour tout le reste. Et entre ses bras elle est toute petite, toute frêle, avec ses gants et sa chemise de nuit. Rien à voir avec les femmes puissantes décrites, les sorcières.C'est une petite fille pure et ordinaire. Spontanée . Malgré ses yeux rouges et sa ré tout cela n'a aucune importance, en fait. Non aucune. En fait, ne cet instant, il a envie de...

Subitement une voix se fait entendre derrière eux :

« Alors Alyss, on réveille tout le monde pour Noël et on s'enfuit ensuite ? »

La voix n'est pas dépourvue d'affection et sonne connue à la petite qui se redresse avec un cri de ravissement, sautant à bas du lit, se jetant dans les jupes d''une femme aux longs cheveux bruns décoiffés élégamment et que l'on dit incoiffables comme envoûtés. Femme qui sourit ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite avec affection alors que l'enfant s'écrie :

« Maman ! »

Maman.. Lady Báthory...La sorcière, elle peut être... Qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire de sa fille une sorcière. Il se fige, à nouveau effrayé, craignant le pire...Mais la jeune femme lui sourit avec chaleur, sans aucune animosité. Étonnamment. Et suivant le regarde de sa maman, la petite s'exclame en prenant la main de sa maman et le désignant 'l'air ravie :

« Regarde Maman, c'est Juli ! Il vient passer Noël avec nous... ! »

Un doux rire naît aux lèvres de Lady Báthory. Un doux rire qu'elle couvre élégamment de sa main. Un rire sans malice, ni méchanceté. Un simple rire. Délicat. Raffiné. Avant que la jeune femme ne s'exclame, le regard tourné vers l'enfant mais la voix étonnamment forte :

« Il va rester avec nous bien plus longtemps, sais-tu ? »

Il se fige, paniqué. Il ne verra pas pas plus loin que Noël.. Et elle tente de le faire comprendre...Malgré ses airs aussi doux que sa fille. Mais sa fille ne perçoit pas la menace, elle. Elle ne perçoit que le fait qu'il va rester. Aussi se tourne t-elle ravie vers Julian cherchant confirmation dans son regard. Et il rencontre le regard bienveillant de Lady Báthory qui acquiesce silencieusement pour lui. Lui dictant une réponse. Alors il hoche la tête, étrangement raide. Ce qui fait pousser à la petite un cri extatique avant qu'elle ne revienne le câliner, inconsciente de ce qui vient de se jouer. Mais à présent, il en est sûr, la durée de sa vie est réduite. Mais au moins, il n'aura pas irrité la sorcière... Qui d'ailleurs se fait cacher les yeux par un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux gris avec un air de gentlemen...Mais ce visage lui ait familier... Étrangement. Tout comme ce geste l'est à la femme qui sourit alors que l'homme embrasse sa joue puis dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son époux assurément. Mais il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...Et subitement, comme un éclair traversant le ciel de sa mémoire, il se souvient...Le visage de cet homme faisait partie de la longue série de portraits que l'on affichait en hommage aux sacrifiés sur un des murs de la mairie. C'est donc un des sacrifiés.. Mais vivant...Alors peut être...Qu'il vivra ? Que la mort de tous les sacrifiés est une rumeur ?

Et l'homme lui sourit,sentant son regard avant de s'exclamer à son épouse :

« Lena... Tu ferais mieux d'accompagner notre petite pour se préparer... »

Ce qui entraîne un sourire de son épouse qui dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant d'appeler sa fille qui le quitte à regret toute triste et lui fait un dernier câlin avant de prendre la main que lui tend sa maman et qu'elle s'éloigne le laissant avec l'homme qui lui sourit et s'exclame :

« Tu verras les femmes de cette famille ne sont contrairement aux rumeurs, aucunement des meurtrières...Ce sont justes des femmes avec quelques capacités et connaissances inhabituelles, descendantes d'une femme atroce... »

Hein ? Pas des meurtrières ? Mais alors.. Tous les sacrifices...Ne seraient pas...Réalise t-il incertain ne s'y attendant pas. Il regarde l'homme face à lui qui achève pour lui, formulant ses pensées :

« Oui ce sont des rumeurs.. De simples rumeurs... acheva l'homme pour lui en souriant. Alors que l'enfant est encore plus stupéfait.. Et pourquoi... Et pourquoi donc alors-ne disent-ils rien ? Il va pour poser la question mais l'homme le devance en souriant tristement :

« Tu verras plus tard... »

Avant de reprendre plus souriant à son intention :

« Et si on allait toi aussi te préparer pour la fête ? »

Plus tard ? Pourquoi plus tard ! Il veut savoir maintenant. Mais il n'ose pas le formuler, pas encore totalement rassuré non plus même si ce sont des rumeurs. Papa disait toujours que toute rumeur avait part de fondement, après tout...Et puis quoi, lui ? Mais il n'est qu'un pauvre petit garçon .. Pas comme eux tous...Et malgré ses dires il y a peut être des sorcières dans le lot et on lui mentirait pour gagner sa confiance...Il se recule effrayé à cette idé l'homme semblant deviner ses pensées rit et s'exclame :

« Si tu veux, le premier soir, on peut rester ensemble le temps de te rassurer. »

Il le regarde surpris,de nouveau alors qu'il lui tend la main en lui souriant, l'incitant à venir avec lui. Il a peur, dehors c'est l'inconnu, mais le voir vivant est déjà rassurant en soi. Il ne connaît aucun des membres de cette famille, il y a peut être bien dans le lot des sorcières, ce qui expliquerait leur réputation mais.. Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'il le saura. Et si tout cela n'est que des rumeurs, il veut en avoir le cœur si un précédent sacrifice n'est pas mort alors il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne meure pas non plus. Il a peur mais le sourire de la petite a été là pour lui indiquer déjà un doute et lui a ouvert la voie que l'homme veut continuer de tracer. Alors il sourit, timidement, se lève et prend la main de l'homme . Effaçant sans le savoir à jamais l'ancien Julian.

 **Et voili voilu pour le premier chapitre ^^**

 **Assez court ?**

 **Ah ah...**

 **Vous verrez plus tard... Cette fic n'est pas si courte que ça... ^^**

 **Mais on est pas à cent pages XD Loin de là XD**

 **En tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire si je dois ôter cette fic ou si au contraire vous l'aimez bien ^^**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


End file.
